Damon's Little Angel
by bonniebird
Summary: Something powerful has fallen from the sky, and has captured Damons heart with her big baby blue eyes, tiny vampire fangs and Midnight black wings. How will Damon Cope with a little girl, who's bite is worse than her growl Damon/Bonnie Stefan/Elena OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys, this is just an idea i got the other day**_

_**don't forget to leave a review :) enjoy**_

Damon's POV

"I can't believe that you're making me do this Bonnie." I frowned at her before looking back at the road, I was going with Saint Stefan to take a lesson in vegetarianism.

"Damon, it'll be good for you." she smiled at me hopefully,I growled and reluctantly smiled at her.

"Stop that, you know I can't resist that smile." she giggled and leaned up to kiss my cheek. I turned into the Boarding house's drive to find a worried looking Meredith pacing the porch, I tensed up suddenly alert to every sound around us, that girl scared me, were dead if what ever scared her finds us. I could sense Bonnie's nervousness without having to look at her, I put a hand on her leg as I shut of the car.

"It'll be aright, I'm here." I winked at her and got out of the car, I chuckled when she jumped as I suddenly sped around the car to her side.

"Redbird." I bowed slightly as I opened her door and kissed her hand before scooping her into my arms and running towards the house.

"Mere what's up?" Bonnie dropped to the floor and rushed over to her friends side, I fiddled with my jacket for a minute trying to figure out what to do with the sudden lack of my little witch.

"Mrs Flowers, she felt something powerful drop from the sky and land near the boarding house, Stefan doesn't want to go and look for it on his own, it through Mrs flowers' mojo out of whack for a good half hour." I growled and pulled Bonnie closer to me, I smiled to myself when she lent closer to me. Then I realised that Mrs Flowers could still be hurt.

"Is she ok now?" Meredith nodded. She ushered us into the house.

"We can't tell what it is, nothing i've ever come across has such a strong affect on witches, Bonnie did you um, go funny?" My little bird shook her head, and started counting on her fingers.

"I'll phone some of the others and see if they were affected." she skipped out of the room and started talking to Elena.

"Did anything near Bonnie, blow up, flash, break?" I looked at Meredith and shook my head.

"no, I couldn't sense anything near us, i've never heard of anything that can give of that much power in such a small space." she nodded and left the room saying she was going to tell Stefan I was here.

"We need to do a perimeter check, or find it." I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Mutt's right, Stefan says he can still feel it, but its obviously not as strong, we need to find it while it's week." Elena looked up at Stefan and nodded. I rolled my eyes, they used there Vampires mind connection thing far to much. Stefan stood from the sofa he was sat on.

"Mere, you've got hunting gear here right?" she nodded and pulled a huge duffel bag out from under the coffee table.

"Matt and I have been training so if Elena looks after Mrs Flowers Bonnie can keep tabs with you guys, we should be able to hold the fort down, but with something this big... it won't be for long."

"We can do it guys, we always do." I smiled as Bonnie jumped up and down, I ran my hand through her curls before kissing her collarbone.

"Right then, Lets get this done with." Stefan nodded and kissed Elena before heading for the door.

_Damon... be careful._ I smiled down at Bonnie and nodded before following my little brother.

"_Damon, it's strongest here." _we were circling and old tree stump there was a hole at the bottom of the stump.

"_Stefan... it's to small for anything that powerful." _Stefan growled and crouched closer to the ground.

"_Look into the stump, I'll cover you from here if it runs." _I stood slowly, and took a step towards the stump, we both tensed as a small grow emitted from the old lump of wood, I glanced at Stefan, before I let a lose warning growl tare from my throat, we waited neither one wanting to move, I small whimper came from the stump, I took another step forwards and a pair of piercing blue eyes peered over the top of the stump, they quickly shot back down when they saw how close I was.

"_Stefan, it's a child... what ever it is, it's a child" _I glanced at Stefan to see him lean back on his knees and frown.

"_Is it dangerous?" _I shrug and crouched down so I was at eye level with it. I made a quiet cooing noise and was surprised to here a calling noise in reply, I carried on making small cooing noises until the child's eyes poked over the top, she made a small whimpering sound and looked at Stefan.

"_Leave, i've got this, I don't think it's dangerous." _Stefan eyed the child before running into the forest and out of sight.

"Well hello there." I leaned against the stump, the child snuffled the top of my head and made a low cooing noise, I chuckled as it climbed out and sat on my shoulder, it leaned forwards and peered into my eyes, I gasped as I took the child in.

she was about the size of my arm, she had piercing blue eyes framed by thick dark black lashes, and long dark black hair, she looked like any ordinary little girl, except for the thick black wings that sprouted from her shoulders, she was wrapped in what looked like a filthy rag.

"_Papa?"_ I jolted as her unspoken words rang through my head, I shook my head gathering myself.

"Sorry Sweetheart." she leaned forwards and fell of the stump into my lap. She looked up at me surprised, she wiggled her wings and smiled up at me. She put a finger on the tip of my nose and suddenly my head was full of images, other angels, a woman with black wings smiling and a vampire who look a lot like me, a little shorter and not as muscular, then there was a flash and all the people around her were bleeding then another flash and she was falling.

She took her hand away from my face and gazed up at me.

"_Papa" _she gave me a blinding smile. I frowned and picked her up, she started to panic and tried to wiggle free.

"Sssshhh, little Cara, Papa." I pointed to myself and she stopped struggling. I smiled as she let me tuck her into my jacket, she was small enough to be completely concealed by my jacket.

"_Papa"_ I smiled as she snuggled closer to me.

"_Will you come and meet Papa's friends, and his brother?"_ she shook her head and whimpered.

"Papa" she said again she started to fidget her wings.

"_I won't let you go OK." _she nodded and buried her face into my side.

I chuckled, Redbird was going to love my little angel.


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey guys heres the next chapter... if you like this one check out my other Bonnie/Damon story.**_

_**this chapter isn't my best but i needed to get Bonnie and Cara to bond as mother/daughter and decide what she is. (she is a vampire angel)**_

_**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews. :)**_

I hesitated as I approached the door before it was yanked open and my Redbird tried to dive on me, I grabbed her by the waist and spun her away from my arm.

"Damon, what are you doing?" she looked at me quizzically, her eyes widened and her gaze dropped to were the little girl was hidden, I glanced down to see her peeking out at Bonnie, only her eyes were visible from were my Redbird stood.

"Damon what's that?" she asked not taking her eyes of the girl hidden in my coat.

"It's a baby angel... thing." I said calmly, Bonnie took a step towards us and the little angel started fidgeting.

"She's a half breed." we both jumped, I turned around to see Meredith stood in the doorway. I growled at her.

"What do you mean?" I said threateningly. Meredith strode towards me and squared her shoulders, I growled and stood so I was taller than her.

"Damon!" Bonnie ran over and pulled me back, the little girl dropped to the floor and everyone (who had ran outside with the commotion.) gasped as she tried to escape grabbing hands and the people towering over her. I tried to push past Meredith as the little girl ran into the boarding house.

"STOP" I growled venomously bearing my fangs in Meredith's face, she flinched and everyone froze.

"Little Cara?" I started to panic when I couldn't find her.

"DAMON." I groaned as Mutt ran out of my Bedroom, he stank of blood and was cradling his hand.

"I found her under the bed and tried to grab her." I chuckled before heading into the Bedroom.

My bedroom, that was now shared with my Redbird was huge, it had shiny black cupboards and wardrobes, in the corner was a small dressing table with all of Bonnie's human contraptiony womany things. In the centre of the room was my huge king sized bed, on the floor around it were tiny black downy feathers. I lay down on the floor next to the bed and could see the little angel shaking at the far end of the bed. I reached a hand out towards her and brush her wings.

"Little Cara, are you OK?" I wispered, I was surprised when a tiny hand slide into mine.

"_Papa"_ I smiled and made quiet cooing noises to her, slowly she started to slide her tiny body towards me, when she reached the edge of the bed she stopped and looked at me, she had big fat tears rolling down her cheeks that were mixing with Mutt's blood that had dribbled down her chin. I wiped her face with my thumb and tried to pull her away from the bed, she let out a scream, which caused the others to run up the stairs.

"DAMON, are you ok?" I looked up at Bonnie and frowned.

"You frightened her away." Bonnie looked at me blankly before joining me on the floor, she slowly lay down so she could see the tiny girl in her hiding place.

"Bonnie what does she look like, I didn't see her earlier." I chuckled as Elena practically jumped up and down and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh she so small, and cute, Lena come look." Bonnie ushered the blond to look they were both lay on there stomach cooing over the girl like she was a new born baby.

"_Papa, wat doin?" _I raised an eyebrow and tickled her side with one of my fingers, which delighted the two adults.

"There inspecting you." Stefan lay down next to Elena, and smiled at my little angel before looking back Meredith who was standing in the door way with a Vampire blade held loosely in one hand.

"Damon, she bit Matt... I don't think it's contagious but, what if she has another well um accident like earlier, she could really Damage Mrs Flowers or Bonnie at such a close range." I nodded and tried to let go of my little angel.

"_Papa!" _We all flinched as her protest rang through our heads like a very bad headache.

"Will you come out from under there... please Little Cara, Papa and his special friend need to look and see if you're... poorly." when she didn't budge I flipped onto my stomach like the others and gave her my best (as Bonnie calls them) puppy dog eyes.

I chuckled as I received the same look, I made a playful grumbling sound to which the little girl promptly replied, I winked at Bonnie and shifted into my dog form, I dove under the bed and was probably to happy at the delighted sequels that came from the girl. Suddenly she stopped dead, and scrunched up her face. Bonnie giggled and called out to her.

"Little Cara, what are you doing." she didn't reply instead she slowly turned into a very small black Labrador puppy.

"Oh Bonnie, look she's trying to be like Damon, Mere come look." I watched as another face appeared at the end of the bed.

"Mrs Flowers has a book on nephilim, Cara is the rarest kind of all, in fact there has only ever been two others like her in the entire world, I think we should keep tabs on her, and probably keep her out of the town until we know all of her trick... I can explain away whey people see Elena around town when she's supposed to be... well you know, but that might be more difficult." I pounced on the little girl who in her puppy form found it easier to move around and quickly shot out of reach, she seemed faster and more confident without her wings. Bonnie giggled when My angel rolled away from me again only to land on her back in Elena's arms, she was suddenly engrossed with Elena's hair and batted it with her paws, growling playfully.

"What's her name?" we all jumped to see Mrs Flowers kneeling down at the left side of the bed. I nudged the little girl towards Mrs Flowers, when she didn't more I padded over to her and stretched.

"Damon were going to need a higher bed if your going to play under there." Bonnie chuckled, she ran round the side of the bed and plopped herself on the floor, I lay down between the two Witches and the others slowly filed out.

"Mrs Flowers are you ok?" Bonnie placed a hand on the old witches arm, I rested my head on her knee and she stroked one of my ears.

"Oh I'm fine, Damon's little Angel sure pack a punch." I wagged my tail and looked up at her not bothering to lift my head.

"Oh, Mrs Flowers, what should we call her?" I rolled onto my belly and whined at Bonnie.

"What did Meredith say earlier?" Bonnie was about to answer when the little pup leapt of the bed and onto my Belly, I growled at her before chasing her around the room.

"I think we should call her Cara." I shifted into my human form and scooped up the little pup.

"Hmmm, Cara... it means dear in Italian." I smiled at her, and plopped the little girl in her lap,

"Cara, this is Papas wife, you're Mommy." I pointed to Bonnie as the girl changed into her human form, she nodded and yawned.

"This is your Gramms, Mrs Flowers." Bonnie pointed at Mrs Flowers.

"Why don't you two get her settled for the night, you can introduce us in the morning, she already fast asleep." she smiled at me and I helped her stand up, when she had left I shut the door and turned back to see Bonnie cradling a sleeping Cara in her arms.

"Well, you wanted a baby... I guess miracles do happen, Bonnie nodded and I picked them both up and tucked them into bed.

"Bonnie, it's half eleven, i'm going to go get some food." she nodded and held Cara closer to her.

I kissed the both on the forehead before changing into my crow form and flying of in search of a good meal.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so in this chap Damon gets upset because his little angel takes a likeing to Mutt, and Stefan takes her toy shopping.

Thanks to doesn'tKILLyouSTRONGER, i'll try and updated both my VD stories faster.

Hope you like it and don't forget to review XD

"_PAPA" _I jolted awake to see a pure black Kitten with sparkling blue eyes nose to nose with me, I chuckled and scooped her up with one hand.

"Cara, what's wrong?" She wiggled and jumped onto the windowsill, I sat up to see her trying to catch a pigeon.

"There's glass in the way Pusscat." she tapped the window with her paw making the bird jump and walk across the window sill, I chuckled as she squashed her body down as flat as she could and followed it she pounced onto the window with a loud thud, Bonnie moaned and rolled over in her sleep. Cara bounded over to where Bonnie was sleeping and peered down at her.

"What are you doing Cara?" I watched her wiggle until she was crouched like a rabbit, she jumped and plopped onto Bonnie's stomach, Bonnie jolted up and screamed, she turned to me and frowned, I shrugged and smirked at her, putting a finger to my lips and pointed to the bathroom door.

I turned into my dog form and jumped of the bed, there was a scurrying noise, Bonnie giggled when a tiny tail poked round the door, it was wiggling excitedly, I pounced on it, making my little Angel yelp in surprise, she jumped up onto the top of the toilet and barked at me.

"Damon, we need to get some clothes for her, and she needs a B.A.T.H." she spelt the last word out and Cara cocked her head trying to figure out what she said.

"_Papa, ungry." _I put my book down and looked at her, Bonnie had cut her hair so it was neat, she had a straight fringe which fell down into her eyes every now and again, she had her hair tied up in pig-tales, which to Bonnie's dismay she kept pulling out, she had already shown me how to do the little girls hair more than three times.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked as she tried to climb onto the bed by pulling herself up with the duvet and swinging her leg over the side. She shrugged and wiggled her wings, I went back to my book.

"Tell me when you decide." she jumped down of the bed and I could hear her cooing, I frowned and leand so I could see out the door Mutt and Stefan walked past Carrying the little angel listing of the food that she could have, I shook my head and chuckled.

"Will you stay still, i'm trying to read." I looked down at my little girl who was scowling up at me, it was amazing how quickly she picked up my habits, she rolled her eyes and smirked at me before giving my book a sharp kick we both watched the book sail through the room, Stefan came in catching the book and raised an eyebrow, I scowled at my little brother.

"What?" Stefan glanced down at Cara who was fiddling with the feathers on the end of her wings.

"Um, does she want to come with me and Matt, Were going to Tyler's cousin's shop." Cara stopped and gazed up at me letting her head fall against my chest, I shook my head, she pouted at me and folded her wings so I couldn't see her face.

"Bonnie and Meredith don't want her in public until we... you know." I waved a hand in the air.

"Yeah but it's just a toy shop, and I doubt the werewolf's are gonna mind about it." I raised an eyebrow and shrugged, I watched her look curiously at Stefan, she was still a little nervous about Stefan, until he let her eat a whole giant jar of milky way chocolate spread for breakfast, it took an hour to catch her and calm her down.

"You wanna go pusscat?" she nodded and her wings unfurled, Stefan laughed as she jumped up and down on the bed, I frowned as Mutt stood in the doorway.

"When do you think she'll be able to talk properly?" I shook my head.

"Mrs Flowers says the only reason she can run around and project is because of her vampire half." I watched Cara plop of the bed and run up to Mutt, he laughed and bent down to hi-five her. I scowled Mutt had given her a whole litre bottle of lemonade, which she vomited all over the sofa, which I had to clean up.

"Right then Cara, we'll go to the toy shop and Mommy, Meredith, Auntie Lena and Gramms will be back in an hour and we can show them all your toys." she gazed up at Stefan and nodded before pulling Mutt out of the room. Stefan chuckled and looked at me.

"Well,at least she can't fly yet." I smiled and nodded.

"Make sure you get her what she wants." Stefan rolled his eyes and walked towards the door.

"Damon, I don't think anyone could resist those Puppy dog eyes." we both laughed and Stefan vanished down the stairs.

Bonnie's POV

"Oh Elena, look." I picked up a tiny black leather jacket with blue diamond rabbits on it, Elena squealed.

"It's just like Damon's, oh she'll love it."

"What about these." we both turned around to see Meredith holding a pair of black jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a pair of black boots.

Mrs Flowers was just behind her with a whole shopping trolley full of cuddly toys girly clothes and several heavy looking box's.

"How did you get those in there?" we all stared at her.

"I did it." we spun round to see Caroline juggling two young boys that were obviously Tyler's.

"Oh Car how are you doing?" she rolled her eyes and was grateful when Meredith took one of the boys.

"This is Matty and Sam, another set of twins" she said indicating to the boys. "Oh sorry i'm fine, Tyler's still working late with his cousin to get everything done." she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Six kids, wow Caroline that must be hard work." she rolled her eyes again as two teenage boys came thundering into the shop knocking over displays and yelling and throwing punches at each other.

"I'm sorry i've got to go." she took Sam back from Meredith and rounded up the boys before vanishing into the crowd.

"We should probably head home I can't imagine how Damon's dealing with a toddler, yet alone one like Cara." The three women laughed and agreed as we gathered our bits and bobs and paid for them before heading home.

"DAMON!" I yelled as I took in the boarding house, it was trashed Damon was cleaning what looked like fizzy chocolate gloop of the sofa, tables had been tipped over there was smashed glass every where.

"Look, it wasn't my fault ok, Mutt and Stefan filled her with crappy food." he growled at me.

I picked up a table and put it the right way up. The others came in with bags and gasped.

"Don't ask just clean, i'll tell yo later." I yelled before the five of us started to grab cleaning stuff from the kitchen and started to fix the house.

Three hours later Stefan and Matt came back, Cara was asleep in Matt's arms, Damon who had been drinking a small glass of whisky while lounging on the sofa with his arm around me stiffened and growled at the sight. I rolled my eyes and skipped over to Stefan.

"What did you get her?"Stefan smiled, he went through a list of toys.

"...And a twilight turtle." he pointed to the toy in her arms. Matt laughed.

"She wouldn't leave without it." I smiled at him as he placed her into Damon's lap, she snuffled a little and snuggle into Damon's side.

"Well me and Matt will start emptying Bonnie's old room, we picked up paint." they pointed to the tins and brushes.

"it's peppermint beach, kind of a blue/green colour, she really liked it, we also looked for a bed, she we got her the princess cabin bed, its pink and blue and shaped like a castle, there's a space for toys and there's a built in desk space." I smiled and clapped my hands.

"Matt that's great." Damon handed Cara to me and grabbed a paint brush and tin of paint muttering about early mornings and baby animals.

"He really love her." I looked up to see Elena smiling down at her.

"Meredith and I bought her this." Elena handed me a box, I opened it and gasped inside there was a beautiful charm bracelet with all sorts of symbols.

"My family gave me the bracelet when I first started learning how to um hunt stuff, the round symbol is for protection, there's other charms on there we bought some normal one's from the Mall, we thought it best to hide the other ones amoung it." I nodded and looked at the symbols and charms.

"Thank you." Elena smiled.

"You know the witches you called, well they contacted us to make sure it was all ok, and they all agree it's a miracle. You have a proper family now." I nodded.

"I do."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, thanks for waiting, in this chapter i desided to skip ahead a couple of months, Damon's getting bord and it's makeing Bonnie mad (It's mainly a build up for the next chapter.) thank you for all your reviews (Damon was OOC because he want's Bonnie to be happy.

Liddl- Little

Feel free to review.

Damon's POV

"Damon!" I smiled to myself as Bonnie thundered down the stairs and flung herself into my arms.

"You know, it's very difficult to stay dark and mysterious

when you do that Redbird." I muttered in her ear as I bent down slightly to greet her, she smiled at me.

"Good, you know Cara's been here four three months today, it doesn't feel that long." she giggled and ran of somewhere, almost flattening Stefan, I chuckled as I grabbed a glass and poured myself a drink. Stefan raised an eyebrow, I rolled my eyes and slumped on one of the arm chairs.

"What now?" I sighed at him, Elena and Bonnie had forced him to read thousands of books on baby's after I had refused to do so.

"You shouldn't drink, it upsets the baby's health or something." I snorted and set my drink down on the table beside my chair.

"That's smoking little brother." he shrugged and sat down opposite me, he had his you've done something wrong face, I sighed and looked at him with a bored expression.

"You haven't been helping Bonnie lately." I stood up and headed to the kitchen, kicking a stuffed toy out of my way.

"Well, Bonnie's happy so I don't see any problem." Stefan growled in frustration before stomping after me.

"Damon, that kid doesn't leave you alone when you give her the time of day , your her dad, you can't just ditch her because you don't fancy it." I glared at my brother and stepped towards him threateningly.

"Maybe, I don't want to give her the time of day." Stefan shook his head and sighed.

"Well, don't say I didn't try." I growled at him and stormed off towards the front door.

"Where are you going now?" Stefan called from the kitchen doorway'

" I'M GOING HUNTING" I yelled, once I got outside I ran into the forest hoping to calm myself down, Stefan was right I should be helping Bonnie more, I'm just not that sort of person, I don't do babies.

I froze as I sensed something near me, I stopped and listened, after a while I could hear faint a sobbing and tentatively walked towards the noise.

"Cara?" the little girl was sobbing heavily with her back to me, I couldn't see her face because she had her wings wrapped around herself, she didn't respond when I called her, suddenly a knot caught in my throat, did she over hear my fight with Stefan, was I to wrapped up in dismissing Stefan's point that I hadn't noticed her.

"Cara, what's wrong?" she shifted away from me and growled, I knelt down next to her, a waft of fresh blood hit me as she moved again. I gently reached out and placed my hand on her back, I could feel her body shuddering as she tried to control her tears.

"You hurt PussCat?" she shrugged me of her and tried to wiggle further away. I sighed and stood up.

"I'll go get Mommy." I ran back to the boarding house and quickly located Bonnie gathering a large number of toys from Stefan and Elena's room, after explaining what was wrong Bonnie pushed past me and ran of telling me to find Mrs Flowers and telling her that Cara might be hurt.

"Shhhh Cara, huny it's ok." I stood just out of sight and watched my Redbird fuss over the little girl.

"Please tell Mommy what's wrong." Cara looked up at Bonnie and shook her head, Bonnie started running her fingers through the girls hair.

"No tell Papa." she fixed her eyes on Bonnie and gave her the best puppy dog eyes she could.

"Ok well, you tell me what's wrong and it it's not to bad we won't have to tell him." slowly Cara unfurled her angel wings to reveal four large gashes on her stomach, I hissed as a fresh droplet of blood dribbled from the wound, Bonnie gasped and immediately started panicking.

"MOMMA." Bonnie regained her composure and started inspecting the cuts to see if she could move.

"Why didn't you tell Papa?" A fresh wave of tears overcame the girls tiny frame.

"He... Think... Me... To... Liddl." she cried out between sobs. Bonnie nodded and stroked Cara's hair.

"No sweetie, he just, well some times he likes to go of on his own, he has days when he doesn't want to be around people." Cara pointed towards some bush's

"My try catch food like Stefan show me." she pointed to the cuts.

"Well id Papa tells you of because you can't hunt you tell him I said it's his fault for not teaching you." She scooped Cara into her arms and headed back to the house. I snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Maybe I didn't know she needed teaching." I felt satisfied with myself when she jumped and spun round.

"You've been stood there the whole time, you didn't think to comfort her." Bonnie turned on her heels and hurried away, I ran my hands through my hair, the dam kid didn't want me there, stupid witch.

I smacked my fist into a near by tree which promptly toppled over taking about three down with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry its been so long for the new chapter, hope you enjoy it, don't forget to review.

Damon's POV

"Whisky please." I smirked and winked at the barmaid as she hurried of to get me the drink telling me she'd pay for it. Alaric walked up behind me, I chuckled to myself.

"When has that ever worked?" I turned my head towards him and indicated for him to take the seat next to me.

"Well Salvatore, it was worth a try, dunno how Meredith sneaks up on you lot all the time." He ordered a drink and shrugged his jacket of.

"Well…" I raised an eyebrow and downed my drink. The old hunter huffed and shook his head.

"Cute kid you got." I nodded and he grinned and slapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Yup, Bonnie loves her." He gave me a knowing look.

"And you?" I rubbed the glass between my hands.

"Hell, I love the kid…" I signalled for another drink, Alaric did the same tipping the barmaid when she returned.

"But." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, before drumming my fingers on the bar.

"I'm not a father person." Alaric started laughing, causing several people to glare at him and move away from us. He slapped his hand on the bar; he shook his head still chortling to himself.

"Yeah kid, like you weren't a morning person before you started dating Bonnie, or that you were going to spend eternity alone with a glass of whisky and a hot blond."

I smiled to myself

"Well, you know how it is." I grinned at a girl across the bar and we both chuckled as she almost passed out.

"Listen, you will get used to her, and you might want to watch Matt, she likes him a lot." He stood up and disappeared into the crowd. I sighed, grabbed my jacket and headed for the door.

"Maaaaaatttttt." I smiled to myself as Cara thundered past me she'd shot up about a foot she was wearing a plain black t-shirt skinny black jeans a tiny black lace up boots, Bonnie ran passed with a leather jacket and a bag of what smelt like cookies.

"What are you all doing?" Bonnie sighed, and tried to grab Cara who jumped out of the way and ran up stairs.

"She's cross with Matt so he said he'd take her to see Caroline and the boys." She ran off after the little angel, a few minutes later Cara thundered down the stairs and collided with my legs, she looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Papa, my no wanna go." She pouted and wrapped her arms around my leg. Bonnie ran downstairs and grabbed her.

"Got ya, you naughty Pusscat." She giggled and tried to escape from Bonnie's grip.

"No wanna go Momma." Bonnie's face fell.

"Oh, well ok." I growled and snatched the jacket of my witch and handed it to the little girl.

"You have to go." Bonnie looked at me with surprise, I stormed of into the lounge.

Bonnie POV

_"Momma, I really no wanna go." _Cara gazed up at me her eyes filling with tears, I knelt down in front of her and did her jacket up.

"I'll come with you and Matt ok, maybe well buy a toy on the way back." She gave me a watery smile and buried her face into my shoulder. I took her up to Matt's room, storming past Damon who was lounging on one of the sofas with a glass of whisky in his hand.

"Matt?" I knocked on his bedroom door, he opened it and grinned.

"What's up BonBon?" I handed Cara to him.

"Damon's upset her, could you cheer her up." He nodded and tickled her side, she giggled and grinned at Matt.

"Momma, comin as well." Matt cheered and started talking about cartoons they could watch until they had to go, I smiled and headed back downstairs, I sighed and started gathering toys and putting them in the toy box.

"She should be tidying up not you." I huffed and ignored Damon, before stomping into the kitchen to finish putting the cookies I had made into bags for everyone.

I jumped as Damon span me around to face him.

"What have I done now?" he glared at me, I tried to push him away from me but he didn't budge.

"Nothing Damon, you can do no wrong." I grabbed the bags of cookies and slid past him calling Cara and Matt before heading to Matt's car


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie's POV

"Ok here we are." I looked over my shoulder at Cara, she was gazing out at Tyler's house, her wings ruffled a little.

Matt pulled into the drive and turned the car off.

I got out and went to Cara's side of the car, she whimpered and held her arms out for me to pick her up. I let her snuggled into my shoulder.

Matt knocked on the door there was several thuds and scampering noises followed by Tyler's yells, Matt chuckled as Caroline poked her head round the door, and rolled her eyes, she ushered us inside Matt was jumped on by four toddlers, Tyler strolled in and laughed before helping Matt into the lounge.

"I'm so glad you came Bonnie." Caroline pulled me into a one armed hug before cooing over Cara, eventually Cara looked up at Caroline and smiled.

"I wish I had a girl." She pouted making Cara giggle, I shook my head.

"Isn't six enough?" Caroline rolled her eyes and took the bag of cookies from me and headed to the kitchen, Cara wiggled down from my arms and followed after her, I smiled and went to see were Matt had got to.

I walked into the lounge to find all six children, Matt and Tyler absorbed in some sort of sports game, I laughed and slumped down next to them, They all started talking about different players, I rolled my eyes and focused on the game.

"ank coo Aroline" Cara called from the back of Matt's car, She popped her thumb in her mouth and slowly started to fall asleep.

"She's so cute." Matt grinned at me, I rolled my eyes and nodded

"To cute." I sighed, Matt raised an eyebrow, and I forced a smile and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I don't know what's wrong with Damon." I whispered. Matt nodded; we drove the rest of the way in silence.

Damon was stood on the porch when we got back, Matt hurried inside as I got Cara out of the car, she woke up and looked around groggily, scowling at me before snuggling into my shoulder, I walked past Damon with out looking at him, I could here a growl rumble through him, Cara fidgeted and whimpered.

"Damon, stop it." I turned and glared at him, he rolled his eyes and stormed of up the drive.

Damon's POV

I sat outside our bedroom window, I sighed I could hear Bonnie crying, Elena and Meredith were trying to comfort her, the gravel on the drive crunched as someone walked towards me.

"Papa, Mummy sad" I looked over my shoulder to see the little girl stood clutching her turtle toy.

"I know." She took a step back before replying.

"Why you make mummy sad?" I sighed and stood up.

"You want me to show you how to hunt?" she didn't say anything, I looked down at her, she eyed me nervously before dropping her turtle and taking a step towards me. I knelt down and held my arms out for her, she frowned and took my hand, I smiled and ruffled her hair, she frowned again and pulled me towards the forest, she curled her lip a little and pointed to her tiny fangs.

"Grrrr." She giggled and ran away disappearing into the thick of the woods.

"Cara, not to far." I chuckled and ran after her.

"Well, you did better this time." I cleaned up Cara's face, I growled as someone ran towards us, I glared up at Stefan as he tried to pull Cara away from me, she growled and snapped at him.

"Damon, you can't take her away without telling anyone." I growled and launched myself at him pinned him to a tree by his neck.

"She is my child, I found her, I saved her, not you or Bonnie or anyone else me." I screamed in his face, I dropped him when Cara started crying. I scooped her up whispering to her that it was ok and headed to my car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the wait thank you for all the updates, hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

Damon's POV

I glanced at the little girl in my rear view mirror she was counting something on her hands, I smirked as she caught me looking at her, she crinkled her nose and bared her tiny blunted teeth I chuckled and growled back and headed onto the motorway.

"What you counting kiddo." She shrugged.

"Cars

"Where we going Papa?" I glanced at her, she looked a little worried.

"Where do you want to go Pusscat?" I put her pointy finger to her lip and went quiet for a while; I smiled to myself and pulled into a travel lodge.

"Well, why don't we have a nap huh?" I parked the car and started heading towards the entrance, I stopped and turned around to see the little girl struggling to get the car door open, I growled to myself before running up to her and pulling the car door open, she froze in the seat, staring at me her wings twitched slightly as I knelt down in front of her, I pulled her pigtails out of there scrunches and ruffled her hair.

"Sorry Pusscat, I'm not used to having you around." She nodded.

"Mommy has my coat." Her eyes widened as I started cursing under my breath, she giggled and put a hand over my mouth telling me to shush.

"Right you can wear mine ok then in the morning we'll by you some clothes and toys." She smiled as I slid the jacket on her, I checked her wings were tucked in before scooping her up and swinging her round, she started giggling I raised an eyebrow as she buried her face into my shoulder.

Bonnie's POV

"HE DID WHAT!" I stopped pacing the room and grabbed at my hair, Stefan had returned without Cara, or Damon.

"Why did he take her?" I turned a Meredith who was sat holding a candle for Mrs Flowers. They had decided to look for them using a old spell Mrs Flowers knew, I stared at the map as melted wax dripped from the candle and started tracing Damon's steps, we all jumped as the door burst open and Alaric stormed in mid argument.

"DAMON, I do not care why you have kidnapped your daughter, she is a potential threat to anything magical or druid…. I DON'T CARE, fine yes I give her the phone." He threw the phone at me, I fumbled with it.

"DAMON SALVATORE, where is my daughter." I could hear him role his eyes.

"She's not your daughter, she …. Is …. Ours." He said the last part slowly before muttering something under his breath.

"Damon, where is she, you can't just run of with her." He groaned.

"Bonnie, she's fine." He hung up and I launched the phone across the room, everyone froze as I started pacing the room. Alaric put a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, I spoke to Damon a while back he's finding it difficult to adjust to being a dad, he wants to make up for yelling at her." He put his hands up and slumped down onto the sofa and Elena pulled me into a hug.

"Look Bonnie, I'm sorry I am, but as long as he's not hurting her and he's taking good care of her, this might help him bond with her." I glared at Alaric.

"Bonnie, Alaric's right, we know how Damon deals with things, he's not thinking but he's taking care of her." I nodded in agreement with Stefan before retrieving Alaric's phone.

Damon's POV

"I'm sorry." I shuffled up to Bonnie who had brought some things for the little girl, she smiled up at me and placed a hand on my cheek.

"It's ok, just please tell me if your gonna vamp out ok." I scoffed at her.

"Vamp out, me." I smirked at her when she giggled.

"Yes you can't just disappear for a month, not any more, or with her." I rolled my eyes and bent down to kiss her. She handed me The girls turtle, I raised an eyebrow.

"Stefan saw one of these when we had to take Elena shopping on holiday, he really liked it." She elbowed me in the ribs.

"Mummy!" Bonnie crouched down and scooped the sleepy girl into her arms.

"Hello Honey, your gonna go on a trip with Papa?" she nodded before clambering down and showing Bonnie her bed. I leaned against the wall watching her clamber around, he wings had grown a good deal and made it harder to move around as she climbed all over everything.

"Hey Pusscat shall we go camping for the weekend?" she froze and turned to me, with a very cheeky but happy face.

"YYYYEEESSSSS." She screamed before running to hug my legs.

"Woah kiddo we need to buy some gear first ok." She nodded and pulled Bonnie towards the door.

"Come on mummy you play with Lena and Meredit ok." She blew Bonnie a kiss and climbed into bed. I chuckled and kissed Bonnie good by.

"We need to talk with Mere and Mrs Flowers about her wings." Bonnie nodded and left saying she would phone some people about it.

"Right then Kiddo, bed time." She stuck out her tongue.

"Pidda." She pointed to a pizza take away menu.

"All right, you sure you don't want mummy to stay." She shook her head and climbed onto my lap.

"I wuvs you Papa." I smiled and stroked her forehead.

"Love you to kiddo."


End file.
